


An ARC Rescue

by MandoKain, themechanicsnightmare



Series: Aliit [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Found Family, Gen, clone-typical sarcasm, minor mentions of drugging, the Click, when you just kinda. nick your bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoKain/pseuds/MandoKain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicsnightmare/pseuds/themechanicsnightmare
Summary: Bard's rescue and introduction. This was written with themechanicsnightmare (@rogueclonesftw on tumblr), and features their characters Kell, Jaster, and the other ARCs.





	An ARC Rescue

“We're almost there,” Kell said. Jaster finished pushing buttons on the console and started checking his blasters. “We've done this before, so you two just stay here unless something goes wrong please.”

“We’ll cover you from out here,” Blink nodded, before Cain could say anything. He held out a hand in front of them, and the two exchanged a look. Cain’s resistance melted, and they nodded.

“We’ll see you back here. Holler if you need anything.” This was Kell and Jaster’s plan. The two knew what they had to do. Blink and Cain took up their seats at the front, ready for them. “Keep your comms on and we’ll let you know if there’s anything unexpected.”

“Great.” Kell turned to Jaster. “You ready?”

Jaster raised his blasters and headed for the door.

Cain waited in the front seat. Blink had taken Jaster’s and they were in Kell’s.

Kell pushed the button on his datapad, hacking the lock. The door slid open. Jaster dropped the pilot and co-pilot in two quick shots.

Kell turned to look around at the six ARC troopers in the seats around the shuttle. They all stared back. The Force felt sluggish around them. Drugged. Dammit.

“This is a rescue,” Kell said before they could do more than start to frown. “Can you move?”

One of them seemed a little more awake than others. He had dark green on his armor and blue tattoos on his face. He lifted his head and squinted at Kell. “The kriff?”

Blink’s voice came over the comm. “You two are about to have company. They got security droids and they’re coming your way.”

Cain closed their eyes and reached out.

“Shit. That’s six, but they’re drugged. They might have difficulty getting them out.”

“Kriffing hells.” Kell drew his sabers. “Jas, get them in their seats,” he said, pointing at the pilot and co-pilot. “I’ll deal with this.”

The ARC who was more awake was pushing against the restraints. His hands were bound. “Get... get this off,” he groaned. He was not about to be reconditioned if he could help it. He had learned too much and come too far.

“How many droids am I looking at?” Kell asked, cutting one in half. “Jaster, help these guys up.”

“I see four,” Blink replied.

“One of them is more awake than the rest,” Cain said quietly. “Ready to leave and wants to help.” Blink relayed that.

“Moving one wants out. He can help.”

“I can tell, give me a second.” Kell reached out with the Force, popping the seal on the restraints. “Try that.”

The ARC stretched, then moved to get his brothers out while Kell dealt with the sec droids.

Kell cut the last of the droids in half, then helped the last of the ARCs up. “Alright, let’s go.”

The first one, the one who’d been awake, helped herd them out. Cain was already ready with an antidote for the drugs. Blink was at the con, checking. “We’re good to go.” He gave up the con to Jaster when the Mandalorian came over, appearing at Cain’s side with his arm settled around their shoulders. He looked over the brothers on the ship and made eye contact with the one at the back.

The ARC looked between Kell, Jaster, and Cain and Blink. Despite the fact that the tall one and the Mando had rescued him, there was a... Thing about the other two. The Twi’lek in particular. He looked between them and the vod in plainclothes and felt a click. _Yep. _He watched the way the two interacted, the way Cain checked with the brothers and the immediate trust and... not protectiveness, but commitment Blink had to Cain, it was palpable. That was something any clone could pick up on and it meant that this was a team you wanted to be part of. He walked over.

“Bard,” he told them. He held out a hand, and Cain, smiling at him, clasped his arm Mando style.

“Cain. This is Blink,” they smiled.

“Your second in command?”

Blink shook his head. “Nah. No command. Friends. You’ll meet Recoil when we get back, he’s also in our squad. We’re part of the New Dawn crew.” He shook too as Bard nodded. Bard was doing better, but still needed an antidote, so Cain provided.

Kell was checking on the other ARCs. They looked better, but still woozy. One of them was starting to squint as if fighting off a headache.

“So what are your names?” he asked.

One had green hair that stuck up in all directions and a scar above his left eyebrow. “Jai,” he said.

“Tala,” said another, this one blond with curling black tattoos up the side of his neck. Beside him were Galaar, a natural redhead, and Teek and Niko, a blue haired pair. Teek’s hair was lighter and he lacked the tattoos that Niko had on his face.

“You guys doing okay?”

“We’ll be fine, sir,” Jai said quietly.

“I know you will be, but I asked about now. And less of the sir. I ain’t your boss.”

Cain looked around at them. They’d felt the click of Bard’s decision and they were smiling. Bard was okay, so they were checking with the rest, watching the ones talking to Kell. 

“Yes, sir,” Galaar said.

Kell opened his mouth to say something, but spotted the smirk creeping across the redhead’s face.

“Bit of a headache,” Tala said. “Because of the drugs. It’ll pass.”

Cain bit back a laugh at the smirk. That was perfect. They’d found the _fuck _on the team. This would be fun.

“Got water,” they put in after Tala spoke. “It will help with clearing your systems.”

“Thanks, sir.”

“I’m not a sir. I’m just Cain,” they smiled, making sure all the ARCs had water. “Drink up.”

“You heard the Twi’lek,” Kell said. “I'm going to check on the pilot. I'll be back.”

Cain made sure everyone was okay. “Anyone need medical attention?”

“No, we're all fine,” Jai said. “Just tired mostly.”

They nodded. “Good. We have food if you need it.” Which they probably did. 

“Maybe later. I think I just want to sleep.”

“Gotcha.” Cain showed them where they were to sleep.

“Thanks,” they chorused, collapsing into bed.

Blink smiled slightly at Bard and the way they all collapsed. “That one,” he said, nodding to the green armoured ARC, “is ours.”

“I felt it. He did the same thing you did,” they smiled.

“What do you mean?”

“‘I like this one. This one’s mine.’”

Blink started laughing. Cain grinned.

“That is _exactly _right.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what they do, rescuing vode because they can. This is a rescue and deserter appreciation household.


End file.
